By way of example, installation switching devices of this generic type are disclosed in DE 195 26 592 C2 or DE 10 2004 019 175 A1. The main contact point is in this case normally in the form of a double contact point. Wound wire resistors, or else resistors in the form of a ceramic block, with which electrical contact is made by means of contact plates with pressure contact pieces, are known as current limiting resistors.